Power Rangers: Omniverse
!!Chpt10OfficialArt.png|Chapter 10 Promo Art ,***1/1/19 UPDATE: The series will be on a major hiatus and Chpt11 will premiere on April. I'll be taking the time for the next few months to write up some of the future chapters of the series that way I can publish more episodes regularly. In the meantime I'll still be active on the site updating all my pages. Also, I might actually take the time to revise the first 2 chapters of the series to the intended beginning I had originally planned. I'll announce once that's been done. ' '''And lastly, have a Happy New Year everyone! ' 'Here's a quick synopsis of the Chpt10 finale: Chpt10 Finale: "Brother's Keeper" ' ''With all out of options, Kurt realized that his last resort in removing the Mark of Cain is by summoning the horseman; Death. Though an act of attempting to remove the Mark, would also lead to another drastic repercussion that would threaten both the lives of Hunter and Kurt and everything else in existence.''''' About The Series Power Rangers: Omniverse is a P.R. fanfic series written and created by TheMarkOfKurt. The series will contain elements from the TV series "Supernatural". Unlike every other Ranger/Sentai series, Omniverse will solely focus on two main characters as they journey through being Power Rangers. There's no specific theme of Rangers in this series, as the protagonists are considered as "Legacy Rangers", wielding past Ranger powers. Omniverse will have a more mature tone towards the entire PR series but takes place within the same canon Ranger/Sentai universe. It will have a realism take on situations of killing monsters, avoiding the traditional way of destroying them. Most of the episodes are plot-driven rather than having much big fight scenes, as they mostly occur during the finales or once in every other episode. For the most part of the series, the storylines will have heavy biblical influence. The lore about God, Heaven, angels, demons, Hell, and Lucifer. But most importantly, it's about the two main Ranger protagonists; Hunter & Kurt, overcoming all the obstacles that are thrown in their way, no matter the difficulties and hardships they face, that their strong bond of brotherhood and friendship will always prevail against everything in their path. The series will have a full run of 25 chapters total, with the 25th chapter serving as the finale of the entire series. But there will be a spin-off series that will include the title "Wayward Sisters", revolving two female leads who will have tie relations to one of the Ranger protagonists of the Omniverse series. Also the profiles of the two female leads have now been put together. Meet Demitra & Sapphire '(sidenote: their bios will change over time as they'll first make their debut in the Omniverse series in a future chapter before starring in the spin-off series) Here are the following planned future chapters that I'll be incorporating to the series while some of the latter chapters' titles (22-25) are still a working progress, they may change overtime but they're the definite ideas of stories that I'll be writing out for the series: * ''Chpt11 (Light and Darkness/An Eternal Love) '' * ''Chpt12 (The Secret Society) '' * ''Chpt13 (The Antichrist) '' * ''Chpt14 (The Invasion) '' * ''Chpt15 (Project DOOMSDAY: Revenge of the Society) '' * ''Chpt16 (Fury of the Enchantress) '' * ''Chpt17 (The Prophecy of Zelus) '' * ''Chpt18 (The New World Order/A Power Awakens) * Chpt19 (The Last Ranger) * Chpt20 (Rise of the First Evil) * Chpt21 (The Dark Phoenix) * Chpt22 (TBA) **Possible time traveling season** * Chpt23 (Kurt vs The Evil Dead) * Chpt24 (Return of the First Evil) * Series Finale: Chpt25 (Endgame/"Until We Meet Again") * Spin-Off Series: "Wayward Sisters: A Power Rangers Story" * (TBA Series Revival Chpt26-Chpt30) * Series Closure: Chpt30 __TOC__ Story Arcs '''Chapter 1: "The Curse of the White Ranger" (this chapter will soon undergo a full revision from each ep., as my writing back then wasn't as good as it is now. Chpt2 is where the journey begins for the main characters.) *Chpt1 Episode 1: "Chosen" *Chpt1 Episode 2: "Born Under a Bad Sign" *Chpt1 Episode 3: "How Deep the Rabbit Hole Goes" *Chpt1 Episode 4: "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things" * Chpt1 Episode 5: "The White Curse Pt1" * Chpt1 Episode 6: "The White Curse Pt2" * Chpt1 Finale: "The End of the White Curse" Chapter 2: "The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt1" * Chpt2 Episode 1: "What Was Then and Now" * Chpt2 Episode 2: "Highway Mist" * Chpt2 Episode 3: “Phantom Traveler” * Chpt2 Episode 4: “Home” * Chpt2 Episode 5: “Shadow” * Chpt2 Episode 6: “There Will Be Blood” * Chpt2 Episode 7: “Sinner” * Chpt2 Finale: “Devil’s Trap” Chapter 3: "The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt2" * Chpt3 Episode 1: “In My Time of Dying” * Chpt3 Episode 2: “You’ll Float Too” * Chpt3 Episode 3: “Simon Said” * Chpt3 Episode 4: “Happy Death Day” * Chpt3 Episode 5: “What Is and What It Should Never Be” * Chpt3 Episode 6: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt1” * Chpt3 Finale: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt2” Chapter 4: "The 66 Seals of Lucifer" *Chpt4 Episode 1: “Lazarus Rising” *Chpt4 Episode 2: “Wrath of the Witnesses” *Chpt4 Episode 3: “Back in the Past” *Chpt4 Episode 4: “Bad Moon” *Chpt4 Episode 5: “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Kurt Mendoza!” *Chpt4 Episode 6: "Shifter" *Chpt4 Episode 7: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt1" *Chpt4 Episode 8: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt2" *Chpt4 Episode 9: "The Monster at the End of This Book" *Chpt4 Episode 10: "Death Takes a Holiday" *Chpt4 Episode 11: "Head on a Stake" *Chpt4 Episode 12: "When the Levee Breaks" *Chpt4 Finale: "Lucifer Rising" Chapter 5: "The Apocalypse and the Rise of Lucifer" *Chpt5 Episode 1: "Sympathy for the Devil" *Chpt5 Episode 2: "Behold, The God of War!" *Chpt5 Episode 3: "Free To Be You and Me" *Chpt5 Episode 4: "Days of Future's End" *Chpt5 Episode 5: "Changing Channels" *Chpt5 Episode 6: "Dark Side of the Moon" *Chpt5 Episode 7: "Hunger Games" *Chpt5 Episode 8: "Back in White" *Chpt5 Episode 9: "The Song Remains the Same" *Chpt5 Episode 10: "Wrath of the Titans" *Chpt5 Episode 11: "Abandon All Hope" *Chpt5 Episode 12: "Point of No Return" *Chpt5 Episode 13: "Two Minutes To Midnight" *Chpt5 Episode 14: "The Devil You Know" *Chpt5 Finale: "Swan Song" Chapter 6: "A Search for a New God" * Chpt6 Ep1: "Exile On Main St." * Chpt6 Ep2: "Two and a Half Rangers" * Chpt6 Ep3: "The Third Suspect" * Chpt6 Ep4: "Weekend At Bobby's" * Chpt6 Ep5: "Interview With a Vampire" * Chpt6 Ep6: "You Can't Handle the Truth!" * Chpt6 Ep7: "The Soulless Ranger" * Chpt6 Ep8: "I Want to Believe" * Chpt6 Ep9: "Caged Heat" * Chpt6 Ep10: "An Appointment With Death" * Chpt6 Ep11: "Topugeira" * Chpt6 Ep12: "Caught in a Web" * Chpt6 Ep13: "The French Mistake" * Chpt6 Ep14: "Con-Worm" * Chpt6 Ep15: "Ashes of a Phoenix" * Chpt6 Ep16: "Embodiment of Apophis" * Chpt6 Ep17: "The One Who Knew Too Much" * Chpt6 Ep18: "Live Bait" * Chpt6 Finale: "The One Who Would Be God" Chapter 7: "The First Beast" ' * Chpt7 Ep1: "Meet the New Boss" * Chpt7 Ep2: "Hello Cruel World" * Chpt7 Ep3: "A Tale of the Old Ones" * Chpt7 Ep4: "Out With the Old" * Chpt7 Ep5: "Defending Your Life" * Chpt7 Ep6: "Therapy Rangers" * Chpt7 Ep7: "Doppelgangers Pt1" * Chpt7 Ep8: "Doppelgangers Pt2" * Chpt7 Ep9: "Chapter 7, Time for a Wedding!" * Chpt7 Ep10: "Now I've Seen It All" * Chpt7 Ep11: "Your Time Is Up" * Chpt7 Ep12: "Deep Dark Sea" * Chpt7 Ep13: "Slash Fiction" * Chpt7 Ep14: "The Born-Again Identity" * Chpt7 Ep15: "Of Grave Importance" * Chpt7 Ep16: "The Girl With The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo" * Chpt7 Ep17: "My Name's Kevin Tran and I'm in Advance Placement!" * Chpt7 Ep18: "Tainted Blood" * Chpt7 Ep19: "Off the Rocker" * Chpt7 Ep20: "Arise Fearsome Beast! BakurenOh!" * Chpt7 Finale: "Survival of the Fittest" '''Chapter 8: "The Trials of God" '' * Chpt8 Ep1: "A Lot Has Changed Since Pt1" * Chpt8 Ep2: "A Lot Has Changed Since Pt2" * Chpt8 Ep3: "Monster Auction" * Chpt8 Ep4: "Blood Brothers" * Chpt8 Ep5: "Penny Dreadful Spirit" * Chpt8 Ep6: "A Little Slice of Kevin" * Chpt8 Ep7: "Rangeri Heroici" * Chpt8 Ep8: "Citizen Fang" * Chpt8 Ep9: "Torn and Frayed" * *100th Episode* Chpt8 Ep10: "Carry On" * Chpt8 Ep11: "Game of LARP" * Chpt8 Ep12: "Men of Letters" * Chpt8 Ep13: "Our Very Own Batcave" * Chpt8 Ep14: "Trial and Error" * Chpt8 Ep15: "Goodbye Stranger" * Chpt8 Ep16: "Across the Border" * Chpt8 Ep17: "FPS Fever" * Chpt8 Ep18: "The Scribe of God" * Chpt8 Ep19: "Clip Show" * Chpt8 Ep20: "Don't You Forget About Me" * Chpt8 Finale: "Sacrifice" Chapter 9: "False Paradise" * Chpt9 Ep1: "There's No You If There Isn't a Me" * Chpt9 Ep2: "I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here" * Chpt9 Ep3: "I'm No Angel" * Chpt9 Ep4: "Road to Oz" * Chpt9 Ep5: "Heaven Can Wait" * Chpt9 Ep6: "Holy Terror" * Chpt9 Ep7: "Sympathy for an Angel" * Chpt9 Ep8: "Get Out!" * Chpt9 Ep9: "The Mark of Cain" * Chpt9 Ep10: "No Peace for the Holy Ghost" * Chpt9 Ep11: "The First Blade" * Chpt9 Ep12: "The Nun" * Chpt9 Ep13: "Metafiction" * Chpt9 Ep14: "King of the Damned" * Chpt9 Ep15: "Stairway to Heaven" * Chpt9 Ep16: "Do You Believe in Miracles?" * Chpt9 Finale: "A New Kind of Life" Chapter 10: "The Curse of the Mark" !!Chpt10OfficialArt.png|Chapter 10 Promo Art * Chpt10 Ep1: "Alone" * Chpt10 Ep2: "I'm a Demon" * Chpt10 Ep3: "Soul Survivor" * Chpt10 Ep4: "Repulsa" * Chpt10 Ep5: "The Things We Left Behind" * Chpt10 Ep6: "A Curse Reawakened" * Chpt10 Ep7: "There's No Place Like Home" * Chpt10 Ep8: "The Executioner's Song" * Chpt10 Ep9: "Paint It Red" * Chpt10 Ep10: "Heaven's Most Wanted" * Chpt10 Ep11: "Book of the Damned" * Chpt10 Ep12: "The Werther Box" * Chpt10 Ep13: "Peace Out" * Chpt10 Ep14: "Vengeance" * Chpt10 Ep15: "The Last Resort" * Chpt10 Finale: "Brother's Keeper"***NEW*** Characters Protagonists Allies (click on link above for all past/present allies of the series) *'Chpt10 Allies' **Castiel **Crowley **Rita Repulsa **Charlie Bradbury Main Villains ''' * '''Chapter 1: The Evil White Dino Ranger & Azazel * Chapter 2: Meg & Azazel * Chapter 3: Azazel * Chapter 4: "The First Demon" Lilith & Alastair * Chapter 5: "The Devil" Lucifer & The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse * Chapter 6: "The Archangel" Raphael, Crowley & "The Mother of All Monsters" Apophis * Chapter 7: The Leviathan (Dick Roman) * Chapter 8: 'Crowley & Naomi * '''Chapter 9: '''Metatron & Abaddon * '''Chapter 10: '(no official villain, only dealing with "The Mark of Cain") '''Supernatural Beings and Organizations Primordial Entities *God/Zordon *The Darkness *Death, The Horseman Primordial Creations * The Leviathan *Archangels *The Universe(s) and beyond The Kingdom of Heaven Ruler of Heaven '(click on link for past rulers of Heaven) * (no current ruler) 'Archangels * Michael * Lucifer formerly * Raphael * Gabriel The Scribe of God * Metatron Chpt8 Angels '(click on link for complete list of angels from the series) * '''Normal Angels ' **Castiel role **Anna Chpt10 **other various angel grunts '''Prophet of the Lord * Chuck Chpt4-5 * Kevin Tran Chpt7-9 Nephilim '''(angel/human hybrid) * Jane Chpt8 '''The Demonic Forces of Hell King of Hell * Lucifer king/ruler of Hell * Lilith Queen in Chpt4 * Crowley recurring role * Abaddon Queen in Chpt9 [http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demons_(Omniverse) Demons](click on link for complete list of demons featured in the series) *'The First Demon' **Lilith * General of Hell **Azazel *'Knight of Hell' **Cain of the Knights, Chpt9 **Abaddon Chpt8&9 **Kurt *resurrected as a demon in Chpt9. Automatically becoming a Knight of Hell due to the effects of TMoC* *'Cambion/Demonic Phoenix' (demon/human hybrid) **Elias Finch Chpt6 *'Lower-Tier Demons' **Ruby Chpt4 **Other various demon grunts Hellhounds Monsters ' (click on link above for a complete list of all other monsters featured in the series) * The Stynes (Chpt10) 'Men of Letters * Known Members **Henry Winchester **Albertus Magnus **Various deceased elders Ranger Arsenal, Weapons & Historical Artifacts Ranger Arsenal *'Morphers '(click on link for complete list of morphers featured in the series) **White Drago Morpher Power has returned to Kurt during Chpt5 **Titanium Morpher Kurt's during his 3 year period between the end of Chpt5 and the start of Chpt6 but given to Hunter to become the new Titanium Ranger *'Ranger Weapons ' **Baku Laser in Kurt's possession **Drago Sword (Kurt's) **Titanium Laser (Hunter's) Other Weapons & Historical Artifacts *The Word of God ** Angel Tablet ** Demon Tablet ** Leviathan Tablet *Death's Scythe *The Mark of Cain bearer: Kurt ** The First Blade Kurt's possession *Book of the Damned *Rings of the Horsemen/The Key to Lucifer's Cage *Archangel Sword *Angel Blade *The Colt *Ruby's Demon-Killing Knife *Bone of a Righteous Mortal *Souls Zords Dino Stegazord Chpt1&6 *White Drago Zord Chpt1&6-7 *Stegozord Chpt1&6 Fearsome Beast, BakurenOh Chpt7 *Fearsome Blastasaur, CarnoRyutus Chpt7 *Fearsome Blastasaur, ChasmoShieldon Chpt7 Locations and Realms Universes * Earth Prime (Kurt's homeworld, our Earth in real life) * The "Rangerverse" (the Ranger/Sentai Universe) * The "French Mistake-verse" (where Hunter and Kurt are actors instead of Rangers) * Dino Earth (origin Earth of the powers of the Dino Thunder Rangers/Abaranger) Bases * Various Power Chambers in the Rangerverse * The Original MMPR Command Center ** (underground) Men of Letters Bunker Realms * Morphing Grid * Heaven * Hell ** Lucifer's Cage in Hell * The Abyss of Evil, Purgatory Timeline of the Series TBA Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Category:Season Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:Crossovers Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Multi-Part Episode